


Mr. Oscar W. Trevor-Holmes

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor bringing home a small bundle though, and Sherlock being like what the hell is that, and Victor just smiles and sets it in Sherlock’s arms and it’s a small puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Oscar W. Trevor-Holmes

 

 

 

"You're absolutely out of your mind. Have you been drinking?" Sherlock folded his arms and looked down at the small bundle in Victor's arms. "This is too much responsibility. We only have 3 months left in University anyway."

Victor pouted. He kissed the small wrinkled forehead."I'm quite sober. And, we have been together long enough. I want a child."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I need a bloody cigarette before I can continue this conversation."

Victor shrugged his shoulders but he wasn't easily swayed by his lover's argument. This puppy would be their baby - the reminder of the relationship and love he and Sherlock shared for the past three years. This was the natural next step to their relationship.

Sherlock kept bending his tall body so he could take a close look at the puppy's face. His brow furrowed in confusion. "Why is his face so weird?"

"Why is your bloody face so god damn weird?" Victor snapped, feeling like a protective mother, "Don't you dare say anything negative about Oscar's face! Really Sherlock, how dare you!" Victor placed the dog on the chair that was covered in Sherlock's blue silk night gown.

"Wait a second; why is that small creature on my nightgown?" Sherlock pointed and nervously started to pace the room.

Victor huffed and shook his head, "Relax, I need a back drop so I can take some pictures for your mother."

"Oh no - Victor...! You told her about Oscar? Oh for the love of god; she will take this very seriously - you know that of course!"

Victor smiled and nodded. "She's very excited at the idea of being a grandmother. She says she absolutely has no hopes on Mycroft ever doing this duty to the family. Doesn't Mycroft plan to be a good Englishman and breed?"

Sherlock snorted, "Mycroft is selfish. He's not sharing his seed with anyone. I'm sure he would think it weakens him somehow. And he thinks I'm the one who is sexually dysfunctional."

"Well Sherlock, keep an eye on him; I need to get my camera and some extra lightening for the room. Remember Sherlock - he's just a baby - be careful."

Sherlock grabbed an ashtray and angrily put out his cigarette. He detested when Victor became too domestic and started nagging him. It was sign that he was ready to be free again. As much as he adored Victor, relationships were much too distracting. Sherlock looked down at the English Bull Dog puppy. "Well, without a doubt, you're quite the noble breed. I suppose if I was going to have a child; he would have to be of great breeding. Let me think, what do I know about English Bull Dogs...?"

Sherlock took a moment to enter his memory bank aka mind palace. It was the place that stored data and information that he was able to pull out when needed. When he found the "file" on English Bull Dogs, he sat down near the chair where little Oscar was waiting patiently.

"Well Oscar, you probably are unaware of your background because ...well... you were basically born a few weeks ago. But the English Bull Dog was originated in England between 1600 and 1700. The original English Bulldog was bred primarily for use in the sport of bull-baiting. Revolting and disgusting; we English aren't too proud of that - or we shouldn't be. Lucky for you, the sport of bull-baiting was banned in 1835. You were bred for aggression - how absolutely ghastly don't you think? And we want to judge others about their cock-fighting and pit bulls? Human history is full of humans doing horrible things to natures beasts. When will we ever learn? Let me tell you something little Oscar; your father, Victor is one of the good ones. A good man, with intelligence and loyalty is very hard to find. I don't blame Victor for wanting a animal companion once we split up. So don't worry. You will be well cared for and loved. The modern English Bull Dog is well known to be loyal, loving, easy-going and quite lazy. Good lord, you're going to be perfect for Victor. Promise to love him as much as you can in return. Add a little extra for me."

When Victor came back to the room; he was surprised to see Sherlock gently rubbing the puppy's head and back, while talking to it softly. He walked up to them. "I guess you're right Sherlock. This was stupid of me. Look at that ugly wrinkly thing. And from the pictures I've seen - he will only get more hideous looking! Oscar will snore, snort, fart and drool when he gets older. I guess I was being silly and sentimental. I actually did have a drink or two before I got him. So, I guess I can return it to my friend, Cynthia. She can't keep him because she's going into rehab next week. I told you about her nasty eating disorder. Poor thing; her mother kept pushing Cynthia about ballet. But, she will have to drop him off at some shelter; good lord I hope she doesn't give him to her crazy ex-boyfriend, Vinny. He's a brute. He loves to train his fucking dogs to fight."

Sherlock looked up to Victor with an angry horrified look on his face. "Vinny...! Are absolutely out of your bloody mind to give little Oscar to that crazy drug dealer. Can't you see the fine breeding in Oscar? He's not meant for some dirty old flea infested social housing apartment that reprobate Vinny keeps breaking into!"

Victor was trying very hard not to smile or laugh. "But Sherlock..."

"But Sherlock nothing Victor. I'm not stupid. You win. He's bloody adorable and I can tell already he's going to be smarter than the average bulldog. Do you know that he didn't even try to get off this chair the entire time? That is a sign of intelligence. Now hurry and take his pictures. We will go develop them and send them to my mother. I think we might be able to stop by that little antique store and find a frame."

"Yes darling..."

"And another thing Victor; you are not giving that dog food Cynthia gave you. It's absolutely disgusting and full of chemicals. This dog will eat natural foods."

"I think we can stop by the cafeteria and get some food there for him. We can make some monetary arrangement with Mr. Jones in the kitchens." Victor reached over and kissed Sherlock. "However, you must know that this is joint custody. So, I do expect you to visit him whenever you can. And hopefully visit me too. I know you're more than ready to go back to London and follow your dreams. I won't stand in the way."

Victor bit his bottom lip, "But promise you won't forget us completely?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Really Victor, we have been sexual partners for almost two and half years; how am I supposed to forget you unless I fall off some building and injure my head! I have every intention of keeping an eye on you and Oscar. You have a bit of a reckless nature; so, you two will undoubtedly get into some sort of trouble eventually."

Victor smiled and kissed Sherlock again. "Yes darling...we will eventually...."

 


End file.
